


Puppy Love

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [39]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ Cyrus finds an abandoned puppy and convinces TJ to look after him.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Dogs and Tyrus are two of my favourite things, so this was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

When Cyrus had asked to meet him at the park, this wasn’t what TJ had expected. Cyrus was sitting on his usual swing, but he wasn’t alone; there was a tiny, black puppy perched on his lap, its stubby tail wagging a mile a minute as it pawed at Cyrus’ chest, desperately trying to lick at his face with its slobbery tongue.

“Hey, Teej,” Cyrus greeted him, giggling softly as he struggled to subdue the overly excited puppy. “Thanks for coming.”

TJ pointedly ignored the fluttering of his heart (seeing his crush playing with a puppy was unfairly adorable, okay?) and took a seat on the swing next to Cyrus. “No problem. What did you wanna talk about?”

“Well, I have a dog now…”

“I can see that,” TJ said, amusement lacing his tone. “I thought you weren’t allowed any pets?”

Cyrus huffed a woeful sigh. “I’m not.”

“So… Why do you have a dog?”

“I found him in a box outside The Spoon,” Cyrus explained, his eyes fixed glumly on the puppy cradled in his arms. “Someone abandoned him. Can you believe that?”

TJ shrugged. “Some people are cruel, Cy. It happens all the time.”

“Well, I couldn’t let it happen to him! He was cold and hungry and _scared_ … So I brought him home.”

“Of course you did,” TJ said, a fond smile ghosting his lips. Cyrus was full of pure and genuine goodness; there was no way he could ever leave a helpless animal alone in the streets. “And I’m guessing your mom freaked out when you told her?”

Cyrus snorted. “That’s a major understatement…”

“That bad, huh?”

“She said if I don’t find him a home within the week, she’s gonna take him to a shelter.”

“Would that really be so terrible?”

“Yes!” Cyrus cried, his eyes quickly filling with tears. “What if they treat him badly? Or what if no one ever adopts him? What if he grows up without a family and spends the rest of his life in a cage? I can’t let that happen to him, Teej!”

“Okay, okay.” TJ reached forward and cupped his cheek, gently wiping away Cyrus’ tears with the pad of his thumb. “We’ll figure something out, okay?”

Cyrus swallowed thickly. “I actually have an idea…”

“What is it?”

“Alright, hear me out –”

“Wait a second.” TJ held up his hand. “I think I know where this is going, and the answer is no.”

“But –”

“I can’t afford to look after a dog, Cy.”

“I’d pay for everything!” Cyrus insisted, his eyes wide and pleading. “And I’d take him for walks and play with him and dog-sit whenever you need me to! I promise I’ll look after him, Teej! All you have to do is give him a home.”

TJ scratched the back of his head. “I’m not sure about this…”

“Please just give it a chance!” Cyrus grabbed his hand and squeezed it, his touch flooding TJ’s brain with a dizzying sense of happiness. “I’ll do anything, okay? Anything you want!”

“Cy…”

“ _Please_ , TJ. Do this for me?”

And that was all it took to convince him. At the end of the day, TJ would do almost anything for Cyrus; when you loved someone, it was hard to say no to them. Especially when they were asking you to look after a sweet little puppy with no one else to turn to.

“Fine,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’ll take the damn dog. But you better keep your promise!”

Cyrus crossed his heart with a huge, goofy grin, then placed the puppy on the ground and threw his arms around TJ. “Thank you so much,” he whispered. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” TJ said, a startled blush heating his face as he awkwardly hugged him back. “I’ll, uh… I’ll do my best to look after him.”

“You’ll be fine,” Cyrus assured him. “We’ll do it together.”

~~~~~

**Three Months Later**

Watching Cyrus attempt to throw a saliva-soaked tennis ball was much more adorable than it should be. Every time he picked it up, it slipped out of his hand, leaving a slimy, grass-speckled trail across his palm. If it weren’t so hilarious, TJ would probably step in and help.

“You okay there?” he asked, biting back a laugh as the ball dropped out of his hand once again.

Cyrus shot him a withering glare. “Very funny.”

“I think Muffin’s getting impatient.”

“Well, he shouldn’t’ve slobbered all over the ball then!”

TJ grinned. “You’re really cute when you’re angry, you know that?”

“Shut up…”

“It’s true!”

“I’m covered in dog spit,” Cyrus said, his cheeks endearingly pink from the compliment. “You really think that’s cute?”

“You’re _always_ cute.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

Before they could continue flirting, Muffin knocked Cyrus to the ground and sat on his chest, his tongue dripping with warm saliva. In just a few months, he’d grown twice in size, and so had his energy.

“Muffin!” Cyrus squeaked. “Get off of me!”

TJ gently pushed the dog aside and helped Cyrus to his feet, his eyes crinkling with laughter. “You can’t catch a break today, huh?”

“Ugh… Still think I’m cute?”

“Are you kidding me?” TJ brushed the mud off Cyrus’ jacket and picked a leaf out of his hair, smiling softly at the adorable pout adorning the younger boy’s face. “You’ve never looked better.”

Cyrus responded by kissing him. It was sweet and chaste and perfect in every way, even when he tangled his slimy fingers in TJ’s hair and tugged him closer. When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling like idiots, and Muffin was watching them with a curious tilt of his head.

“What was that for?” TJ asked breathlessly.

Cyrus shrugged. “Just for being you.”

After one last kiss, they threaded their fingers together and continued their walk through the park, smiling contentedly as Muffin raced ahead. It was strange to think an abandoned puppy had brought them together, but TJ wouldn’t change it for the world. If anything, it would be a great story to tell their children one day.


End file.
